


Mediocre braiding skills

by vee_djarin



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, No Romance, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: Its the holidays a reader comes out to visit Pedro. Gender nuetral. Reader has hair long enough to braid.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mediocre braiding skills

Pedro and I have been friends for a few months. We met through a mutual friend while I was in town working on a project. I was only in town for a couple weeks but that was more than enough time for Pedro and I to become close. For the past 4 months we've been face timing whenever we can find time. 

In a pandemic, I realized just how much there is to the world. Its common sense that the world is big but it feels so much bigger now that there isn't constant distractions from how shitty it is. It felt smaller when I had things to do. Its harder to feign ignorance when the problems are right in front of your face. At least for me. There are certain people who are so especially ignorant, it hurts. With their parties and conspiracies. I can understand if they missed their friends or want to believe in something greater but we all have to follow the rules if we want this to end. 

I would have lost my sanity if it weren't for Pedro and I'm sure he would say the same about me. So today is really inportant because its the first time seeing him in months. Its the holidays so I dont trust airlines so I made the drive all the way out to him. It was a 8 hour drive and he stayed on the phone with me the entire time. Well, he tried to. He fell asleep twice. 

I turn onto his street and he is waiting outside for me. He is at my door before I can get the key out the ignition. I step out of my car and he crushes me in a hug. 

"Ive missed you so much," he breathes into my hair.

"Missed you too. Lets get inside. Its nippy out here. And past your bedtime" 

It's 2 am and Pedro is never awake this late. He usually can't stay up past midnight so this is wayyyy past his bedtime. 

"Yes please. I'm ready for bed," he yawns. 

"Stop that," I feel a yawn forming in my chest "that's contagious. Fuck you, you've got me yawning now." I shove him playfully. 

"Its not my fault you drove here so late." 

"I got held up. Sorry." 

"Explain it inside. Or in the morning. I'm tired. See you." He walks off into the house leaving me to bring in my bags. 

I only bring in one bag with what I'll need for the night and leave the rest for the morning. When I get inside its quiet and Pedro is nowhere to be seen. Probably already off to bed. 

I get ready for bed and pick the guest bedroom closest to Pedro's. I didnt realize how tired I was because I fell asleep moments after getting into bed. 

Its bright when I open my eyes. I can feel another body weighing down the bed and fingers in my hair. I swat at the hands, not liking being bothered so early. The hands swat back at mine. 

"Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair," Pedro says to me. 

Oh, thats what he's doing. 

"Thought you were some weirdo collecting my hair to clone me," I tease. 

"I can hardly handle one of you. I don't want more." 

I let him finish before getting up. We examine his handiwork in the full length mirror on the wall. 

"Pedro, I love you but this looks like shit." 

He feigns hurt, holding his hand over his heart. 'You come into my house then insult my craft. The shame. The shame." 

"Shut up." I grab a nearby pillow and throw it at him. 

He responds by grabbing the pillow I threw at him and hitting me in the side with it. He knocks me onto the bed and continues to hit me with the pillow until I surrender.

We get all my bags inside and have a cup of coffee. 

"So, what you been up to?" He asks me. And I tell him.


End file.
